


The secret of the Raveb

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Prophecy, but a bit, hm.. sort of.. not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is the popular star of the school, while Benji is the bullied nobody. Both don't really know each other ; Jesse doesn't beat Benji up and Benji doesn't  wortships Jesse. But, unbeknownst to them, they both are two sides of a coin. A dark power is rising, and a Prophecy has to be filled. Will they both save the world ? What will they learn from each other ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mistery

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I'm making a Photo album and ( don't laugh ) I am putting the Photos just like Film Trailer ( Movie Trailer ? ) so.. Most of my Ideas are from there. What I am trying to say : I don't really know where this will be going so... Yeah.

London, 1785

" Hurry up ! We aren't supposed to be here ! " a man hissed, while he looked nervously to the door. It was a dark Night, it seemed as if no Star shone. Clouds had begun to encase the Sky. Soon the Rain would start falling, and then they would notice their Presence. " Done ! I am done. We can go. Oh, no, right. Are you ready ? " the other one asked. " Yes " the first man nodded, and then closed his eyes. Slowly he began to mumble words, words that only he could understand. His Concentration increased. And suddenly, there was a ball of fire in his Hands. He opened his eyes. " where are the Papers ? " he murmured, not able to hold the ball of fire for long. The man just held these high. And - after a moment - they were burned. And the rain started to fall. The shield of Light, which had protected them from the view of others, dissapeared. They could hear the Shouts of their Enemys. They smiled, knowing it was their end. " one last time ? " " yes, one last time " with that they spoke the last time the significant words. And then they didn't breath anymore.

Present

" the Time has come " he said to himself as he watched the two Teenagers. He was sure they didn't even know the name of one another but it wouldn't be long. Soon he would reveal the truth to them. Yeah. The Time had come.

 

The Mistery of the Raven - The Prophecy

When the Time has come  
and the worlds collide  
then the Raven will rise  
and the truth be revealed  
Two Fates will be united  
and the Darkness overcome


	2. Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finds out about the prophecy

" See you later! " Jesse shouted across the campus, while he went in the direction of his home. After a few seconds of walking he suddenly felt a cold hand on his arm and turned around. There was standing an old man, maybe 70, with a longer white Beard, grey Hair, and piercing blue eyes. The old man stared at Jesse, who was slowly beginning to feel creeped out. " what ? " he asked, not expecting the answer the old man gave him " it is truly you. You ! " and, before he knew it, he suddenly wasn't on the street but... Jesse didn't know. It was wonderful. And then, the old man besides him said "You are chosen. You have the magic of fire in you, a Fire that is burning and won't stop. You have a prophecy to fullfill, but you aren't alone. There is another one chosen, the power of light is in him. His name is Benji, and I believe you know him. But hurry - he is in great Danger. " and with that, the illusion dissapeared and Jesse was left standing alone on the street. Great Danger. Huh. What the - and suddenly, there was a scream. For a moment, Jesse's blood ran cold, but then ge didn't hesitate and ran in the direction. And there stood Benji, holding his bleeding arm. Before him were 4 Guys and, Jesss didn't know why because he didn't know Benji very good, his Blood boiled with rage. And, before he really could proceed what happened he had thrown a ball of fire against the wall. The men looked at him, and then.. Disappeared. Just Dissapearred. For a moment Jesse stood still, but then he heard a painfilled Moan from Benji.


End file.
